1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method and computer program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus including an on-screen keyboard, information processing method and computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a touch sensor can realize an intuitive and user-friendly user interface, it has been used in ticketing machines in transportation facilities or ATMs in banks in related art. In recent years, the touch sensor can detect a user' operation, thereby realizing device operations which have not been found in button operations in related art. Thus, recently, the touch sensor has been widely used in portable devices such as cell phone or game device.
Some devices having a touch panel mounted thereon include not a physical keyboard but an on-screen keyboard as software keyboard by which characters are input from a screen (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-297293, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-234909, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-197471, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 02-136914, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-9759, for example). There was an issue in the on-screen keyboard that a user can easily input characters while the keys are blocked by a user's finger. A solution for recognizing a user-focusing key is conducted against the above issue. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-297293, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-234909, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-197471, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 02-136914, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-9759, there is performed a processing in which a user-focusing key and its surrounding keys are enlarged in size and the focused key is offset to be displayed outside a finger-blocking region.